


Feeling better?

by soriksorik



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriksorik/pseuds/soriksorik
Summary: This is what happened during Raven and Bellamy's one-night-stand.





	Feeling better?

His lips on hers were hungry, desperate, aching for a connection that wasn’t just the meaningless sex he had been having since landing on the ground. Her lips on his were angry, hurt, and desperate to drown out the bitter taste of Finn’s betrayal.

His fingers slipped up her bare back, over her shoulder blades, exploring the sun-kissed flesh. Yes, she had managed to bring even more color to her darker complexion, despite only being on the ground for a few days. Her own hands tugged at his shirt, the offending piece of fabric that was keeping her from feeling the contact of his flesh against hers. Bellamy chuckled, pulling back before he removed his shirt, dropping it on the floor.

Raven tilted her head, fingers colliding with the muscles of his toned stomach, feeling them tense beneath her touch. She smirked, leaning in to busy his mouth with hers again, her hands moving to guide his to rest on her hips but he decided to do something else. Hands slipping to her ass cheeks, he squeezed them before bending down slightly, burly palms colliding with her thighs.

He eased her up and Raven wrapped her legs around his waist, arms slipping around his neck for support. Although she doubted he would have dropped her, she wouldn’t take her chances. Bellamy moved, mouth still busy with hers when he lowered them both on the bed. In a moment, his lips shifted from devouring hers to tasting her flesh, peppering it with hot, open-mouthed kisses, sucking and biting on the sensitive spots. Raven gasped, relaxing into the covers, allowing her body to respond to his ministrations, to melt into his embrace.

Bellamy’s lips trailed lower, over her collarbone and into the valley of her breasts, hand coming to rest over one of her boobs, massaging it. He looked up at her for a moment, as if seeking permission, before tilting his head. His tongue curled around her nipple and he took it into his mouth, sucking on it softly before he tilted his head back, blowing on the spot. She groaned, fingers sinking into his bicep as goosebumps ran up her flesh. She could see Bellamy grin from the corner of his mouth, moving to do the same to her other nipple.

Once he had gotten what he wanted, both of her nipples hard and expectant, he moved lower, trailing his tongue over her stomach before his hands found her underwear. He tugged the fabric down, gently, lips trailing down as he removed the fabric, tossing it aside.

He spread her legs, lips colliding with the flesh of her knee before he tilted his head, kissing down the inside of her thigh, biting and sucking, drawing out her moans. Her hands found themselves fisting in the covers, mouth parting in shameless sounds like a response to his ministrations. His mouth moved to move over her other thigh, repeating his actions in similar spots. When he had moved closer to her heat, he stopped and Raven looked down at him, meeting his gaze.

She nodded. He obliged.

Carefully, he moved his mouth to rest over her heat, parting the lips teasingly with his tongue, feeling her arousal dripping onto his tongue. She wouldn’t say she was ashamed that he had gotten her so hot and bothered in what seemed like a blink of an eye, it just showed how experienced he was with the female body. Where Finn only had had her as a test subject to his seductions, Bellamy was a lady's man. She had seen it here, and she was sure that it had been the same on the Ark, especially when he had been a cadet. Women like the guards.

He used one of her hands to spread her lips and keep them spread, and for a moment, the female questioned why, but she quickly found her answer. His lips attached themselves to her clit, that sensitive bundle of nerves that directed the way her body responded to him. She gasped, hands tugging at the covers as she pushed into him. He sucked and teased, hot and fast, slipping his other hand underneath her to position her better. His tongue moved, teasing her entrance, trailing it, prodding gently. Enough to make his intention known but not enough to give her the satisfaction she desired.

She whined, almost in a begging manner, requesting more. He denied her for a moment, teasing her clit a little more before he finally allowed her the satisfaction she desired.

Slipping his hand from underneath her, he shifted a little bit to allow one of her fingers to press against her entrance, stroking the spot teasingly for a little longer before he finally pushed it inside. Raven gasped for air, ties curling slightly as her cunt closed around his finger, coating it in her arousal immediately. She heard his chuckle against her clit, the vibration forcing a whimper to slip past her lips.

Raven thought that this was just. If it had only taken Finn ten days to get over her and now he was somewhere, with Clarke, probably enjoying her the way Bellamy seemed to be enjoying Raven, this was the only just thing to do, besides, unlike Finn, Raven wasn’t cheating. She had ended it with him, and although that did not mean that her feelings for him had died with her words and that she did not care about him anymore, the two were over so this was just her having fun.

Raven moaned, called back to reality by his fingers curling inside of her, hitting the right place at just the right angle. It made her tummy twirl, heartbeat picking up, nerves electrifying with the sensation.

“Don't stop,” she whispered, breathy, arching her back ever so slightly off the bed.

He did stop, but before Raven could retort, he had resumed his actions but instead of using one finger, as before, he now used two.

Raven’s eyes rolled back a little, in pleasure, and she could feel the heat building up in her core. Her heart raced, her chest was heavy with expectation, her fingers found his hair.

Just a little longer…

Raven went over the edge, moaning into the covers as she tilted her head to silence herself, hand fisting in his hair, hips moving in a circular motion as she rode out her release. Although she had just given into his ministrations, he wouldn’t stop, flicking her over-sensitive bud to get every last drop of her arousal out. Damn him… in the best way.

When he was done, he slowly slipped his fingers out of her core, moving to hover over her. Raven was gasping, trying to stabilize her breath, but the moment his face looked above her she leaned up, catching his mouth with hers.

She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips, nails dragging down his sides which caused a groan to leave his mouth.

The brunette pushed him down on the bed, moving to straddle his lap, mouth still busy with his. She could feel his cock pressing up against her now, aroused, expectant.

It was her turn to have fun.

Lips trailing down his neck, the female sucked at the flesh, dragging her teeth down his collarbone, biting the muscles on his chest, teasing his own nipples with her tongue. Her hands were slowly working on the fastening of his trousers, eager to free him, to have her fun.

Her teeth sunk into his stomach, biting before her tongue flicks over the bite mark. He groaned at the ministration, an animalistic sound. He was enjoying this and she knew it.

When Raven had finally undone the fastening of his trousers, she pulled both them and the boxers down, moving to remove his shoes before she completely freed him of his clothes.

They were equally naked now, exposed to one another, if not emotionally, at least physically, but that didn't matter.

She wrapped her fingers around his cock, teasing the flesh with gentle strokes before she tilted her head, gaze meeting his for a moment. He was biting the inside of his lip, refusing to make a sound. His eyes were expectant, almost daring.

Raven felt herself smirk.

Ducking her head, she ran her tongue up his shaft, over the vein before circling the tip, tickling the flesh. Her hand moved, in careful strokes, stimulating his length while she worked on the head. She kissed and licked, dragging her teeth over the sensitive flesh, drawing out his groans, watching his hands fist in the covers she had abused just a moment ago because of him. She stalled, for a little longer before finally closing her lips around his tip.

He made a sound, but she didn’t quite register what it was. She was too busy planning her next move, planning on how to pay him back better. Lowering her head on his shaft, she took him in, before she tilted her head back again.

Men were easier to please, from what she had come to understand. Although her experience had been limited to Finn, she had had conversations with her friends where they had discussed their boyfriends and sexual experiences and she had always come to the same conclusion. Where women were complex machines that needed the right amount of attention, men were the simplest of simples.

Finn came undone easily and Bellamy didn’t seem to be that difficult either. He was groaning loudly as she sucked on his balls, smoothing her hand over his length as she did, circling his tip with her thumb. Bellamy might be more experienced, but the experience did not seem to mean that he was more resistant. When she had moved to kiss over his shaft again, he had stopped her, pulling her face towards his.

His lips came down on hers and although he had forbidden her mouth contact, her hand was still there. She moved it up and down his length, stimulating, teasing. He groaned into her lips, pearly whites sinking into her bottom lip before he pulled back.

“That’s enough out of you,” he had said, removing her hands from the vicinity of his body. Raven whimpered when he denied her fun.

He pushed her down on the bed, taking himself in his hand before he slighted his tip with her entrance. Before she could say something he pushed himself inside. Raven gasped, feeling his length filling her cunt. It was a different feeling from when Finn had done the same thing, yet it felt just as right. Maybe because it was her natural calling, or maybe because her body just liked the feeling it brought with it when someone, in this case, Bellamy, rolled his hips into you, hitting the right spots.

Bellamy groaned, bringing her back to reality and she realized that he was holding her. The embrace was gentle, tender. He held her against him, his head lulled into the crook of his neck. He breathed against her neck, hips rolling into her core. Raven wrapped her legs around his waist, fingers dragging down his back, nails catching the flesh here and there. She gasped for air, gasped in pleasure, gasped in pure bliss.

She brought one of her hands up to slip her fingers through Bellamy’s dark curls. They were much softer than Finn’s hair and much thicker, easier to grasp onto.

Bellamy's mouth found hers once again, his thrusts becoming faster, desperate, needy…. Raven rocked her hips in unison, facilitating his movements before she simply tilts her head back, guiding him to rest on the bed. For a moment, he questioned her intentions before obliging.

When he had relaxed into the sheets, Raven had climbed on top of him, taking his cock in her hand and lining the tip up with her entrance before she slowly eased herself onto it. Bellamy groaned, his hands coming to grasp onto her hips. Raven moved, her hips coming to take up a circular motion, slow at first, getting used to the sensation. Her palms rested flat against his chest, gaze fixed on him. Bellamy looked up at her, reassuring, lips parting in breathless groans as her movements grew bolder, faster, needy.

Moments later both Raven and Bellamy’s unanimous sounds of pleasure filled the tent, probably echoing around the camp. They didn’t seem to care.

When Raven had come to rest on the bed, beside him, bring the covers up to cover her chest, the two shared a comfortable silence for a moment, gazes fixed on the ceiling,

Bellamy turned his head to face her, “feel better?”

Raven set her jaw, her age fixed in the ceiling before she simply parted her lips, a sing leaving her lips.

“Nope.”


End file.
